danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Box
The timer? I've already lost quite a few hours to this new game. ;P (Just discovered it last night). I've noticed there's a timer in the upper left corner of the game screen that tells you how much time you've spent on that attempt so far. There's no mention of this timer on the page for the game here and I'm not 100% certain on how to go about adding that tidbit to the page. Could someone add something mentioning the timer on the main page for Monster Box for me please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:23, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ivan! RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:45, December 21, 2013 (UTC) A fun but unlikely thought of mine You know how the Monster Box will normally spawn monsters every minute, but clicking and holding will increase the spawn rate by 4 times? I have a incomplete Stick Ranger playthrough on YouTube, where I speed up the footage by 4 times. This has been up for a while. And for longer videos, I recently made 8 times speed and maybe even 16 times speed versions available, sometime before ha55ii added the "Mouse Accelerator" upgrades, which further increases the 'click+hold' spawn rate by multiples of 4. Coincidence, or did ha55ii see my playthrough? XD Lol. The majority of my viewers do appear to be from Japan- so who knows? ;P (P.S. For those who are curious about my (as of when I posted this) incomplete playthrough, I have a link in my profile page. I show every second of the file's game-play (thus my reason to speed up the footage, because nobody really wants to watch me Card grind for as long as I spend Card grinding. Among other things which can take a while). ;P As of when I posted this, the latest part was part 34, showing my item collecting adventures in Mountains 1+2. The next part, Mountaintop, might take me a while to finally get up. Frackin' 7th screen I tell you. Can. Not. Dodge. Properly. Too. Many. Powerful. Attacks. Coming. All. At. The. Same. Time. -_- Should be epic when I do beat it and get the part up though)! ^^ RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 11:29, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Same screen dimensions as Stick Ranger Is it worth mentioning on the main page for Monster Box that it has the exact same screen dimensions as Stick Ranger, the game that it is basically an official spin-off of? If it is worth mentioning, could someone add that fact in please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Cheat Engine Tutorials? For Stick Ranger, the reason we don't have CE tutorials for it is because it's a longer game with more satisfaction value for doing it without hacks, right? Monster Box here is just a relatively quick time-waster, so if we had cheat tutorials for it, then people who just want to get to the end game parts already to test stuff out could do just that really easy by using information here. Unfortunately I don't really know how, though is there any chance we could get someone who can work with CE easily to put tutorials for hacking Monster Box on here? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:13, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, I've tried it with the old SR way (and basically all Danball Games way), and it froze right after the hacked value is updated. Not sure if I removed a mov and ruined the whole thing, but just that it should be able to work out with that method. Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 16:02, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I guess if roughly the same method works on all Dan-Ball games then hack tutorials for Monster Box would be very easily adaptable to Stick Ranger's coding. Let's not provide that window of opportunity for would-be opportunistic Stick Ranger hackers on the wiki then. All Dan-Ball games though? I'm curious as to what weird **** could be pulled off on Powder Game. We'd have to screen capture whatever gets pulled off to share it rather than uploading it like normal for sure, but totally worth it. Then I can have an army of people hunting for a better free screen capture program than effing CamStudio rather than having to look for it myself huehuehue ^^ RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 06:14, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Ooh- hey- the Sniper can do that?? Can you tell me what levels you had your AT, Pierce Chance, and Pierce Damage at when you got that to happen to you please Ivan? (You wouldn't put that warning there if you didn't have it happen to you, right)? I wanna give it a try while having a low POP per wave to see how long I can last. (Some warning signs just have a reverse effect don't they)? ^^ RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 16:44, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind- found my own build for that. 46 in AT, 20 in Pierce Chance, 30 in Pierce Damage, and 4 in Arrows for the heck of it (might generate a couple more overflowed enemies that way though). It's kinda fun, seeing a Yellow Box Snake that's only supposed to have 3120 LP take hundreds of 1830 AT punches from my Boxer and still live (said Boxer has 60 in AT, 40 in AT%). ^^ RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 18:13, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I had 18 in AT, 20 Pierce Chance and 40+ in P-Damage. When the damage rolls up to high values they eventually overflow and causing strange issues. You probably had noticed some negative numbers popping out from the monsters and then they become nearly invulnerable. Ivan247Talk Page 03:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Mm, with what I did, I only made an invulnerable one every now and then. But yeah- there were definitely enemies that weren't giving up the ghost for sure! The Yellow Box Snakes, even with 3120 LP, should've only been able to take 2-3 punches from my Boxer before going down (which most did), though some here and there took what, 100, 200 punches and still didn't go down. ^^ It was pretty epic. I'll have to try your overflow build next time- sounds like you probably had better luck making invulnerable enemies than I did. I did notice the last enemy an arrow hit before fading (when it actually pierced enough for that to happen) always survived, though would get killed by arrows that didn't quite pass through enough enemies to trigger overflow but still passed through a fair few. Guess that just goes to show how epic the Sniper is- it's the only class to be able to inflict overflow AT, and then kill the enemies afflicted afterward anyway to boot! I think the Sniper is really mostly good for overflow lols, though. I find the Gladiator more effective for normal play. With the Gladiator, with enough of them placed directly under the Monster Box, it's perfectly possible to just hold down the accelerator while doing the Yellow Box Snake's max-gold-per-wave build if you have a Green Gel Head POP high enough so the Gladiators don't ever run out of targets that are directly under the box while the accelerator is being held, but still low enough that they don't contribute too much to the monster count. You just have to use Sword Strike and Strike Range effectively. Strike Range should be able to cover about half the screen (the Gladiators would placed dead center), give or take a little depending on taste, Sword Strike should have an AT value that is a factor of the LP of whichever of the two enemy types has more LP for your run (usually the Yellow Box Snake) (preferably the highest factor reasonably possible). Anyway, do you have any way of pinpointing the exact AT value needed for overflow? That would probably make it much easier to make an effective overflow Sniper build to make lots of overflowed enemies on a screen. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:22, January 20, 2014 (UTC) AGI??? Is the AGI of the classes directly written in the source code? If it is, can you post them in the page? Yathimc (talk) 04:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure, but it seems to be 5 for Boxer, 15 for Gladiator and 30 for Sniper. It does match with the trivia that Gladiators are faster than those in SR. Also, noticed a "weapon list" which includes "time explosion". Are Magicians joining MB next? Ivan247Talk Page 09:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Yup, "that gif" actually means the 8 classes in SR will join MB. Yathimc (talk) 10:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Using reverse-engineering, I can confirm these values are indeed for AGI. A Lv0 Boxer has 100 DPS. It has 10 AT. Thus, it must hit 10 times per sec, or every 5''' frames. Samuel17 (talk) 01:13, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Multiple Chain %age calculation? Could someone either put "(100x/(60+x))%" into terms I can understand or make a chart of what level of Multiple Chain results in what % chance of Multiple Chain activating please? I'm completely lost. From observation, I have a few Magicians with 80 in Multiple Chain and they just hit 57% at 80. I tried "(10080/(60+80))", got 72- obviously incorrect. I tried "(180/(60+80))", got basically 1.2 (it was a crazy long decimal number). Also quite blatantly incorrect. That formula makes no sense to me whatsoever from just looking at it. ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 20:32, May 24, 2014 (UTC)'' You sure you know your algebraic terms? 100x means 100 times x. That way it is calculated 100(80)/(60+80), which is 8000/140, equal to 57.1428571428571. It is accurate. Preceding rant by Logo.| Rage at me 22:35, May 24, 2014 (UTC) .... No, I actually don't know many algebraic terms at all. I mostly know the 4 basic mathematical operations, which I can use in conjunction with one another to do other things like find percentages, and I know to do operations inside brackets separately from and before the parts of the operation outside of the brackets. Algebraic terms may as well still be alien language to me. I should probably find some way to at least learn what more of them mean. Anyway, thanks for clarifying. :) Just to be sure here.... "(100*90)/(60+90)=60%"? Is that the correct chance for if 90 were in Multiple Chain? (One thing I noticed about the example with 80 in Multiple Chain, the decimal point value is "1/7". "0.142857" is 1 seventh, which instantly tells me it's "(100*80)/(60+80)=57 remainder 20", since 20 is one seventh of 140. If you even know algebraic terms I imagine you knew that too, just.... I dunno). ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:51, May 24, 2014 (UTC)'' I suppose that's the correct chance. But one more thing is that "algebraic terms" aren't that alien-ish after all. It is just that: *When an unknown number (eg xyz) is multiplied by a number, the times symbol can be omitted **One exception is the percentage where you must keep it *Similar terms, such as "8x and 2x", can be merged during simplification. **One exception is that an unknown number to different powers cannot merge (eg 2x and 3x^2) And I think these are the most basic ones. Hope that helps you understand a bit more about Algebraic expressions. But just being curious, are you educated? :S Preceding rant by Logo.| Rage at me 09:04, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, so that's all there is for algebraic expressions? I think I understand it better now, if that's really all there is. Thanks. :) Anyway, educated about what? ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:51, May 26, 2014 (UTC)'' You will see quite a lot of these at higher level education and will probably be introduced to algebra at some stage of your compulsory education (I'm not sure about the education policies of other countries). Ivan247Talk Page 10:33, May 27, 2014 (UTC) .... It would seem that people are probably currently under the false assumption that I am in elementary school or something. I am in Grade 12, however I have gone through an adapted education program. I have a minor case of Aspberger's Syndrome (autism), though it's nowhere near as bad as some people with Aspberger's have it. Pretty much nobody I have ever encountered in real life has managed to figure out I have any form of mental disability without being told about it. Really, by this point in time it's only just barely enough to grant me access to an adapted education program where I learn more of the 'absolutely-must-know-for-the-real-world' things though not as many other things. So while unfortunately that program really doesn't challenge my brain quite enough for my liking, from pretty well everything I hear it actually does a better job of prepping me for the work force than the standard program. 'My' program (I'll call it for the time being) allows students who have shown that they are advanced enough (a catergory I fall into) to go on work experiences actually fairly often when compared to the standard program. My work experience employers have all basically said that I'm among the best work experience people that they have ever had work for them. I haven't ever had to do anything extremely complex in my program, though if given a chance to ease into more complex math I'd jump on the chance. Math is something I enjoy (probably why I enjoy games like Stick Ranger and Monster Box). I also enjoy faster-paced action, strategy, good music (well, according to my tastes and nobody else's, so opinions may vary) and appealing visuals (some of the magic attacks in SR are surprisingly visually appealing given what graphics are available in other games out there, I particulary enjoy the visuals for the MB Magician's high-level Electric Shock + Multiple Chain (if I didn't enjoy those visuals I probably would have disregarded the Magician in MB for being too gimmicky and unpredictable)). I'll admit in the past there was definitely a good, long stretch of time when yeah- I kinda needed the adapted education program. This year though.... I can't help but to wonder if maybe I could've handled the standard program. I have improved by tenfold over the past few years- everyone around me in real life says so. Given the differences between the two though (especially the differences in the amount of work you're forced to bring home and have no class time to work on (standard program, tons, the adapted program I'm in, pretty well nothing except for what you fail to finish during class time if you didn't use your time wisely)), I'm not 100% sure I'd have wanted to per say, though I wonder if I could have. Here are some of the things that I haven't been taught in my program that I hear people in the standard program are taught: more complex science (not something I care terribly much about anyway to be honest, though I don't think I would be terribly upset about it if I suddenly had to learn more), more advanced math (lucky people who get that as a compulsory course....), social studies (why does anyone need to know the histories of anyone other than themselves and maybe some of their friends? Objects other than the ones they use or their friends use? Places other than the places they and their friends go to? Might be cool sometimes to some people, but necessary to know for day-to-day life? Also stuff that you basically only need to know if your plan is to become a politician or political activist. Why that's a compulsory course, I just can't comprehend), and English (um.... except for ESL people it's kinda what we already speak, write, and use in everyday life. Do we really need to get into the details of the parts of a sentence or whatever? As long as you can get your ideas across and communicate, right? Is English mostly directed at ESL people and really poor spellers or what?). Here's what's taught in the adapted program I've been going through: bus routes (to get around town), people skills (friend-making-and-keeping skills, basically. Also good for jobs where you are at all involved with the public (cashier, bus driver, etc.)), money management and slightly more basic math (ARGH. I want more advanced math than that. Is enough to get people with.... greater needs than me who are in my class by in 'the real world' though), ~Grade 5 level English (some of the people in my class might kinda need it. Me not so much- again with my questions about why it's compulsory for the standard program only this has got to be at least slightly more grating as it's not even as advanced as standard-program level), community safety (darned well a basic that I got down-pat a long, long time ago, though some of the people in my class.... yeah. Plus to be fair go to any busy street in a busy area and you'll probably spot at least one idiot jay-walker somewhere or other, any bus has an idiot travelling by themselves sitting in the very back dozing off with headphones playing music loud enough it's quite audible to anyone in close vicinity, so this is probably something the school system should be more active about teaching), physical education (aka PE) (this is actually very close to, if not indeed the exact same as the standard program's version, except the adapted class does it all together just like with all the rest of their non-elective blocks, thus making the adapted version not only have students from multiple grades in it but also co-ed unlike all of the standard program's PE classes that I know of). Hopefully that all clears up any misconceptions anyone did or may have had about in one clean sweep. If there's anything else about me anyone is still wondering about or unclear about ask respectfully and I will quite likely answer. ;) (Maybe I should copy this comment over to somewhere on my user page and edit it there to fit in there well and serve it's purpose? Doesn't seem like this is the most logicial place to tell people about myself, lol). ;P ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC)'' Pages for Enemies Should I make pages for enemies in the game? Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 20:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Done. I probably also need to get the classes pages moving but I just need to see how much work I have to deal with to get it started (renaming SR pages, fixing all the links (EDIT: 50+ pages for each class, hopefully there are quite a number of common pages) and more). So pages for them are not ready to be created... Will try to create them soon... Ivan247Talk Page 10:33, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Probably gonna be fixed soon... So, after this Monster box update (3.1 for future reference) the monster box timer no longer moves on it's own, and the mouse accelerator or tree bosses are the only things that can move it. This is probably a bug like the block-text in Pg2, that will be removed immediatly in the next update. Anyways, I've been letting the monster count go to zero and running a bunch of tests. Among other things, this is what I've found so far: *Bosses DO take up space on the monster bar. *The flying red boss drops about 121 delta feathers when killed, while the way I had it, the normal one drops only four (feathers count on the monster bar). *When the blobs are killed, only to revive again, the monster counter never actually decreases. *The boxer ranged attack appears in the center of the tree boss, while only on the head of the green bouncer boss. As I said, this probably won't last, so now is the best time to preform any tests that require time or only one monster on the screen. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 21:20, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Actually, this might be permanent. Even though this wasn't mentioned in the update summary, maybe ha55ii purposely did this because people could easily get a lot of money by simply leaving the game running while they do something else. But it does make sense why he would fix it, because the difficulty would almost completely diminish. It's just a thought. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|Σ']] 21:47, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I thought of that. Which is why I said "Probably gonna be fixed soon..." I highly doubt it, though. Because, as you said, there's almost no challenge to the game, especially with the tree boss, which before this, was ''hard to kill, in some cases. Either way, I think this timer glitch whatever it is should be ducumented, especially if it isn't permanent. We don't want another temporary glitch to slip down the cracks like block text did in PG2 (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 23:21, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Welp, check Monster Box. Ha55ii just fixed it. He didn't even say it was a new version, all it is is a comment and a bug fix. I guess the page will have to be changed again... (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 18:32, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Fixed. ( Omega16)(Talk) 19:11, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I realized something pretty interesting. Now we know that the mouse accelerator actually doesn't multiply the speed of the box (otherwise, it wouldn't work at all). The acceleration levels are preset in the code. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 01:00, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe it was intentional. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:21, September 21, 2014 (UTC) It's fixed. -Majorlee (talk) 14:04, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :You're pretty late there, dude. I already edited the page about this bug. ( Omega16)(Talk) 14:40, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, you might want to read the previous posts before you do something like that... : (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 17:08, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, didn't read it carefully. No reason to freak out. -Majorlee (talk) 20:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC) How many more updates do we estimate Monster Box will get? The things that immediately come to mind that will probably still be added later are: *The remaining four classes that haven't been added yet (4 updates) *LP multiplier for enemies that multiplies gold output more than it multiplies LP (1 update) *LP 'multiplier' for bosses that actually lower their LP (1 update) To me that makes it seem like Monster Box will probably last about 6 more updates at most, maybe a little longer. What do the rest of you think? P.S. Anybody else notice that playing a game of Monster Box is quite similar to running a business in that you have to spend money to make money, make smart decisions, and there's almost no limit to how much money you can make if you're good enough at it and you keep at it long enough? Probably also a few other similarities that I'm missing? Lol, no wonder it's not the most popular game ever XD Anyone wanna go run a business? XPPP XD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:50, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :...Fuck it. :9, 10, 21, 32, 42, 69, 420, 666, 9001. :Okay, what am I doing...? Omega16 (Talk) 04:50, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :You were expressing lack of investment in (and quite possibly some frustration with) the guessing process, giving semi-random humorous guesses as to how many more updates there are going to be to Monster Box, and then wondering aloud (wait, I don't think I heard you say anything...) what you just did. Just in case you were wondering. ^^ >;P (; (Lol, nothing beats purposely giving factual answers to rhetorical questions...). XD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:16, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :No, I was just excessively bored. I'm thinking there's gonna be about 6-15 updates, depending on what ha66ii's thinking. Omega16 (Talk) 05:32, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :So basically in your boredom you were just acting as though not invested in and maybe frustrated with the guessing process, spouting random numbers, then wondering what your boredom was causing you to do? ;P Lol, yeah, acting is a pretty fun thing to do sometimes XD Solves boredom real quick most of the time when it's done for fun ^^ Anyway.... Yeah, 6-15 seems like a reasonable guess. Who knows waht cra-zeh shet ha66ii be thin-king a' doh. >;P Lol ^^ RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:50, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Exactly. Plus, there's a larger amount just in case. :When I get as bored as that, I do spout random crap all over. Potato. Omega16 (Talk) 06:06, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :"There's a larger amount just in case" :IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!! :xDDD Lol XDD Seriously, what in the unified Satans playing Blackjack do you need a number that high for? I'll be darned if the combined total number of updates across all games made by Dan-Ball ever reaches 9001 XD Anyway, just to see if I've got what all the jokes are: *9 = "Love Potion 9" or something like that (don't you just love how big that quote up there is? Those exclamation marks only make it even more lovable...) ;P *10 = "There are 10 types of people in the world; those who understand ternary, those who don't, and those who mistake it for binary" *21 = Blackjack (might be some other joke I'm missing) *32 = 32-bit computers??? (I really don't think that's it because then 64 would also be up there).... *42 = The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, which probably took the uniform number of the first black baseball player to use that as an analogy for "unity is the answer to life, the universe, and everything" *420 = I honestly have no clue, unity times 10? No wait, that would be 126.... ;P *666 = I pity the fool that honestly has no clue 'cause he'll bump into Satan someday for it >;P ^^ Lol *69 and 9001 = *looks back up at dat sexy big quote* :RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:04, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow...I can't believe you deciphered the joke references. ::Also, I had 9,10,21 in there in that order for another rather joking reason. 32 was for Delete System32 (Although I really want a 64-bit computer...). Omega16 (Talk) 12:59, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::? What's the joke for "9, 10, 21"? Also I didn't quite get the "420" joke. Anyway. You're not gonna like me. I has gamin' laptop >;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 21:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I wish I had a gaming laptop. Mine's a stupid...er, I'm just gonna repeat myself if I say it. ::Anyways, there was a more recent viral meme going around where someone said "21" as the answer for "9 + 10". I'd rather not talk about the "420" joke because I too do not know much about it, although I've heard its rather inappropriate. Omega16 (Talk) 22:15, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Looked up the 4/20 joke myself. Yeah, the stuff it brings up seems to be somehow far less appropriate than even the 69 joke. Far less appropriate than the 69 joke. I'm not even sure how that's possible, but I saw it with my own eyes. :::Anyone other than Omega got guesses as to how many more updates Monster Box is gonna get before reaching completion in ha66ii's eyes? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:20, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Well well then. I can already see it. An upgrade that costs boss kills that boosts the rate at which the time bonus increases, and another one that boosts the max cap that the time bonus can possibly go up to. If that other one doesn't get bundled with the first one in a single upgrade. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 20:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Well then. Guessed right did I now? Minus the "costs boss kills", but you know. ;P (Unless ha55ii actually read my above post and got the idea from there, though it's such an obvious thing that I'm not sure what the likelihood of that is. Probably next to zero, though ya never know. Lol). ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:29, March 27, 2015 (UTC) : Please. I predicted that before you posted. It would be odd for ha55ii to leave the time bonus upgradeless. ;) Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 12:31, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, true; it would be odd for ha55ii to leave the Time Bonus without upgrades. Anyway. Where did you make your prediction known? Is your prediction really timestamped before mine? ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:01, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I admit, I basically "figured" that it would happen; not exactly an official prediction. And my guess wasn't technically what was implemented, so all-in-all, you win this one. ;) Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 17:58, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Heehee ^^ Anyway, what's everyone's next wager on the next update then? ("You win this one" indicates that there will be future ones, yeah)? ;P My wager: An upgrade or two for the Money multiplier that triggers when the POP bar is at 75% capacity or more, to make taking risks once again more tempting for players. Boosted multiplier heightening rate and or slightly lower bar needed to get the multiplier going. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 19:10, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Magician's "Lightning" AGI? Does the AGI for Lightning decrease as it gets upgraded? 5400 max AT by upgrade level 180 doesn't seem terribly good for just how many enemies there are and how slow I remember the attack being when I tried it out once before. It's to the point where as things stand right now I honestly don't know why ha55ii even included Lightning instead of omitting it to leave the Magician with 5 upgrades like all of the other classes so far. If there's more to the Magician's Lightning, could someone add whatever that may be to the description for Lightning without stopping to reply to this please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 06:07, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ... Hm. Been a while. Alright then, on second thought, let's discuss this. Is there any reason that we should ever choose Lightning over the Magician's other attacks and how exactly does the AGI for it work? Has anybody witnessed a faster AGI after upgrading Lightning quite a bit? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 06:26, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Haven't investigated this for a lot because I cannot find the portion of code linked to the Lightning for my lack of ability. However, I think the min AGI is 5 and there are no AGI decrements in upgrading. Ivan247Talk Page 14:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) "Bugs" Are the "characters still attack while being dragged" and "Sniper's arrows can hit bosses more than once" things really bugs? ha55ii made two specific sets of Medals for using all-melee teams (Boxers and Gladiators respectively), which would struggle with aerial enemies if not for that feature. The Sniper's arrows honestly just remind me of the SR Angel's ring cooldown; so it makes sense that both things would hit larger targets more than once. The only "bug" listed that actually seems like a bug to me is the Boxer with ranged attack upgrades attacking the Grey Boss Smiley Tree. The other two seem like interesting notes; but not bugs. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:31, March 10, 2017 (UTC) : Practically people won't buy the Bat if they are going for pure Melee Teams. But maybe we can just change the "Bugs" section to "Trivia". Unrelated, but how do you think of the new Navigation template design? Ivan247 Talk Page 12:02, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :: ADDENDUM: Just tried playing SR with a Magician wielding Permafrost 8. The projectiles appeared at the middle of the tree like the Boxer's ranged attack here. I believe that SR and MB have a similar system and the Boxer's attack mode happens to be 9 instead of 109. Ivan247 Talk Page 12:29, March 11, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, I recall seeing that tree bug in SR, too. I'm certain it's an engine-related thing, considering MB uses the same engine as SR. : As for the Nav template... Dunno, kinda preferred the red color scheme myself. This makes it look more like the header I suppose, but... Eh. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:09, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Strength section Hey, I added a Strengths section to each of the four stickmen classes. Feel free to add to and revise them. Mr. Missed Her (talk) 17:45, November 23, 2018 (UTC)